


Five presents Kagami and Kuroko gave to each other for Christmas.

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, im a literall cheeseball, lots of cheese, the fanbook fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko give each other various gifts during various stages of their<br/>relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five presents Kagami and Kuroko gave to each other for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a tumblr prompt
> 
> So! Here is my kagakuro fanbook fic submission. I realize it's way past the season of christmas or that of winter, but judging by the weather we might as well still be XD anyway, enjoy the cheese

  1. Thanks



Winter or snow or even temperature below zero, weren't enough to stop them neither from visiting after school their favorite street court, nor for them to grab a bite at Maji Burger nor for Kuroko to drink vanilla shake in the middle of winter.

They were sat at their usual booth, munching on burgers and sipping on a shake, both a little dazed and lost in their own thoughts when suddenly Kuroko made an _oh_ sound.

 “It's snowing.” He said and Kagami looked out of the window before humming in agreement.

“Seems we’ll have white Christmas this year.” He replied and Kuroko nodded still sipping on the rest of his shake while never tearing his gaze from the window.

Kagami ate the last of his meal, took a sip of his coke and cleaned his hands on a napkin. He then stood up and said “I'll be right back.”

Kuroko blinked at him when he got out of the seat, bit instead of going to the toilet, like he thought he would, Kagami went to the register and then a few minutes later, was back with a double extra large vanilla shake with a red ribbon tied around the cup.

“Here.” He said and slid the cup in Kuroko’s direction. “Merry Christmas.” He said and rubbed the back of his neck. “It's in a few days and it occurred to me that I don't have anything for you, and also I wanted to say thanks for this year all and yeah.”

He rambled while Kuroko simply stared at him.

“But Kagami-kun. I don't have anything for you either.”

Kagami simply shrugged.

“Yeah sorry it was spontaneous. You don't have to get me anything you know.”

Kuroko frowned.

“That hardly seems fair.”

Kagami shrugged again.

“Please wait here for a moment.” Kuroko said and slid out of the booth, and this time it was he who went to the register, mimicking Kagami from just moments ago. After a short while he came back with a box with a double cheeseburger wrapped neatly in red ribbon.

“Here. Merry Christmas Kagami-kun. And also thank you for this year and everything.” He said and placed the order on Kagami’s tray.

Kagami looked at it for a moment before he started laughing.

 “Thanks.”

Kuroko smiled gently and started at his double milkshake.

Somehow it tasted better than usual.

  1. Confession



Himuro had a feeling that it was going to be a long conversation when he picked up his phone and Kagami started with _Tatsuya I need advice because of secret Santa._

“What?” Himuro asked. He stole a glance at the clock. It was 3 am? Jesus Christ.

“Taiga it's 3 am.”

“I know. But listen.”

Himuro sighed and leaned back in his bed and did just that.

As it turned out, Taiga’s team was doing a secret Santa and coincidentally he managed to draw his very own partner.

“Isn't that a good thing?”

Tatsuya asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was on the verge of falling asleep.

Taiga paused and Himuro thought he somehow managed to convey to him how ridiculous his worry was. Even he could tell how close they were. Surely getting Kuroko a secret Santa gift would be a piece of cake right for Kagami right?

“It’s the opposite of good.”

“How so?”

“Well for one it’s Kuroko!”

He exclaimed as if that explained everything.

“So you don’t know what to get him?”

“No. Of course I _know_ what to get him. I just _don’t_ _want_ to get him any of the things I know I can get him.”

“Taiga.” Himuro said slowly. “You’re not making any sense.”

 After some more prying and questions, Himuro finally got to the bottom of the problem.

“You like him.”

Kagami sputtered on the other side, followed by a weird noise, which probably meant he dropped his phone.

“Wow.” Himuro said, completely awake right now. “I hit that nail square on the head didn’t I?”

“Shut up.”

Himuro laughed softly.

“So…” Kagami tried to subtly return the conversation back on track.

“I don’t know Taiga. I don’t know him as well as you do. But maybe just ask him out? It’s a couples’ holiday here anyway, so if you’ll do that it’s going to get your message through better than any gift.”

 Pause.

“Unless you think he might not react well?”

“I...don’t know.”

Taiga answered honestly.

“I think….he might feel the same? I’m not sure.”

“I see.”

“Fine.” Kagami sighed. “I’ll get him a book or a water bottle whatever.” He grumbled.

“Thanks though.” He added before hanging up.

A week later, Himuro got a message from Taiga.

_We had the secret Santa._

_Oh. Cool. What did you get?_

The reply was delayed for a bit, so Himuro put his phone away and got back to reading. Suddenly his phone buzzed.

_The same thing as I got him. Thanks btw. I owe you._

Himuro blinked at the screen, not comprehending the text for a moment. Taiga was a person of few words, but this made no sense at all. He texted him back and then got a message.

_Kuroko was my Santa too. Funny huh?_

Himuro grinned. Suddenly the facts clicking in his brain. Ah. Funny indeed.

_Congratz. But what did you get?_

The phone buzzed even before he had a chance to put it away.

_A water bottle._

  1. A date



Kuroko accepted the box, with softly spoken thanks.

“May I?” He asked fiddling with the red bow. It was a little lopsided, but it still showed that Kagami tried very hard to wrap the gift in a nice way to make it neat and presentable.

“Yeah.” Kagami nodded and Kuroko made quick work of unwrapping the present.

“Oh.” Kuroko makes a small noise of surprise when he opens the box and looks at a new pair of white skates.

Kagami falters for a moment.

“You don’t like them?” It’s more of a statement rather than a question. Kuroko blinks and then shakes his head.

“No, it’s not that.” He pauses and looks at Kagami. “I love the gift but I’m afraid I don’t know how to skate.”

Kagami blinks surprised.

“You don’t?”

There is a pause, maybe slightly awkward, between them.

“Yes. I never mentioned?” Kagami shakes his head.

Kuroko hums.

“Kagami-kun, why did you thought I could skate?” Kagami makes a face and flushes red.

“Kagami-kun?”

“You’re going to laugh at me.”

“Why would I do that?” Kagami’s silent.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko inquires gently.

“Dunno.” He sighs finally and shoves his hands in his pockets. “The way you move during a game is very….very…” He pauses, trying to look for an exact word and when he finds it finally he flushes again. “Beautiful.”

“Oh.” Kuroko blinks and then feels his own cheeks turn pink.

Kagami coughs awkwardly and turns his gaze away.

“Kagami-kun is flattering me, but I’m afraid I disappointed him.” Kuroko says playing with the laces of the skates. They are white and have a cute snowflake pattern on the sides.

“Ah, no why?” Kagami finally says. “Look. I got you skates, because my dad got me skates too you know. They arrived like last week. It was nice of him but I can’t skate either.”

Kuroko looks up at Kagami and blinks slowly, before he chuckles.

“So uh, I was thinking. Do you want to try them out?” He says and fidgets a bit.

“Kagami-kun. Both of us can’t skate.”

“Yeah, I know.”

They hold their gazes for a moment before Kuroko can’t help but laugh a bit.

It’s a terrible idea in theory and in practice it turns to be even worse.

They are both terrible.

They fumble and cling to each other and Kuroko gets bumped by people more often than not and almost knocked down to the ice at least a few times during one hour.

But there are good things too. Like the pretext to hold hands, or Kagami keeping his arm around Kuroko’s shoulders so he won’t get knocked by people who don’t notice him.

 Kuroko is a little better than Kagami at keeping his balance and he manages to wobble a little, more or less in an upright position. He takes Kagami by the hands to help him find his own footing and ‘teaches’ him how to glide before he finally gets knocked by someone who bumps into him and falls face first into Kagami’s chest.

Normally Kuroko’s weight wouldn’t be enough to make Kagami even stumble but since he is standing on shaky legs he goes down immediately and falls hard on his back.

His first thought is _thank god I didn’t hit my head._ The second is to grope for Kuroko’s head somewhere in the region of his sternum.

“You okay?” He asks when Kuroko manages to lift himself on his arms and look at Kagami with a pout.

“Yes. I think so.”

Kagami sighs relieved.

“I also think we should go home.”

“Yeah.” Kagami says but can’t help but grin at Kuroko. “Let’s go home.”

They get home a little sore, cold and tired and put the skates in the foyer, not really sure if they will be using them much this or even next year.

 Though, Kuroko thinks later on, that his bruised knees are worth the foot massage and hot cocoa he gets in the end.

  1. Affection



“Okay where’s my present?” Taiga asked a bit annoyed. It was already 20 minutes since Kuroko received his own gift, a brand new kindle and a book he really wanted already stored in it.

After he got it, Kagami remembered the food he was preparing and excused himself to the kitchen. When he got back, Kuroko was long since curled on the couch with his new toy.

“Oi.” Kagami demanded and reached his hand for Kuroko’s foot to tickle it, but the boy quickly tucked it under his thigh. He smirked and put the kindle away only to slide down onto the floor.

“What is it?”

“Gimme my gift asshole.” Kagami said and wrapped his arms around Kuroko and pulled him into his lap.

Kuroko squirmed for a moment before settling down against Kagami’s chest and sighing.

“Taiga-kun is very impatient.”

“Don’t care.” Kagami said and knocked his forehead against the back of Kuroko’s head. Kuroko squirmed some more when Kagami slowly slipped his fingers under Kuroko’s sweater and skimmed them over his stomach.

“I want my present. Unless.” He paused and Kuroko turned his head to look at him.

“Unless what?”

“Unless you are my present.”

He said and teased Kuroko’s ribs to which he jumped and made a squeaky noise in the back of his throat.

“That’s absurd. I’m not a thing. Besides I don’t have a bow do I?”

 Kagami paused and hummed.

“I suppose. He slipped his hands from under Kuroko’s sweater.

Kuroko chuckled and got up from the confines of Kagami’s lap.

“Wait here. I’ll bring it in a moment.”

Kagami watched as Kuroko disappeared in their bedroom. A moment later the familiar blue mop of hair peaked out from behind the door.

 “Close your eyes please.”

Kagami frowned.

“Why?”

“Please just do it.”

Kagami grumbled but did as Kuroko asked. He listened closely but he couldn’t make out the sound of Kuroko’s footsteps. He almost jumped when he felt the other boy sit in front of him, their knees brushing.

“Please keep your eyes closed.” Kagami’s brow twitched. Why was this so important even?

He heard soft rustling and then Kuroko took his hands in his and cupped them in front of him. By now Kagami was totally confused.

“Kuroko, what-” he didn’t manage to finish the sentence before something soft and tiny was deposited gently into his hands and before Kuroko could tell him that it was okay to open his eyes, he was already staring at a bundle of fluff in his cupped hands.

 “What?” Kagami stared dumbly at his hands as the soft, white ball of fluff made itself comfortable in the cup of his palms.

“Surely, you can recognize a kitten Taiga-kun.”

Kuroko said and moved closer, reaching a hand towards the animal and petting it gently.

Taiga felt very big and awkward in that moment. The kitten was tiny compared to his huge hands and he was suddenly very afraid to move.

“Taiga-kun? Are you okay?” Kuroko spoke softly.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just, it’s….so small.” Kuroko’s worried expression melted into a relived one.

“She is indeed. You can put her down; I think she is getting restless.” Kagami did as Kuroko suggested and set the tiny kitten on the floor. They both watched as the newcomer looked around and mewled softly and then moved closer to Kagami and promptly snuggled next to his leg, making a tiny nest from his jeans

“She likes you.” Kuroko said and Kagami blinked.

“You got me a cat.”

“Ah, so you’ve noticed.”

Kagami frowned and grabbed Kuroko around the shoulders to bring him closer and roughly ruffle his hair.

“Thanks.” He said grinning when Kuroko finally pulled away pouting and fixing his hair. “I always wanted one.”

“You’re welcome.” Kuroko said and leaned forward to kiss Kagami gently on the cheek, but he didn’t manage to escape Kagami grabbing his nape and pulling him in for a deeper kiss, nor did he want to.

Ten minutes later, when they pulled apart the kitten was fast asleep and purring. Only now Kagami noticed that it had a red bow around its neck.

“What’s her name?” He asked while petting the fur ball. “And where is Nigou anyway?”

 “You can name her.” Kuroko said and took the small basket he brought the kitten in, in the first place. “And I left Nigou at my parents’.”

 Kagami frowns. He always wanted a cat, but if Nigou couldn't get along with it, it would become a problem for all of them.

"Will Nigou be alright? With the kitten I mean."

And after Kuroko put the sleeping kitten back to its bed he shuffled closer to Kagami again.

 “Nigou is okay with cats, don't worry. I know how long you wanted one.”

Kagami hummed and then grinned again.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome”. Kuroko said smiling. “Merry Christmas. Do you have an idea for a name?”

 Kagami looked at the cat and then back at Kuroko and grinned again.

“Yeah. I do.”

Later, he might have see the irony of calling a white cat _Kuro_ , but for now it sounded really nice in his head.

  1. Love



Kuroko eyed the huge red box with a white ribbon in front of him.

“Taiga-kun, what is this?” He said, frowning. His gaze went to the nice watch Kagami had on his wrist. As much as the gift was pretty expensive it wasn’t that big as the gift in front of him.

Kagami nudged the present in his direction.

“Go on. Open it.”

Kuroko sighed and pulled at the white ribbon, before opening the lid. He blinked when he found another box inside. He looked up at Kagami who was biting his lip, from trying not to burst out laughing.

“Go one. Open that one too.”

 Kuroko kept staring, a small frown forming between his brows.

“I promise you’ll love it.”

 Kuroko sighed and took that box out and opened it. No surprise was shown on his face when he found yet another box inside.

“Taiga-kun, honestly.”

He sighed exasperated, already on his tenth box.

“Did you take this idea from some American comedy or-” Suddenly he paused, as all air left his lungs. He was at, what he hoped, was the last box. It was the smallest, and no smaller box could fit in it, but he of course was proven wrong when he actually opened it.

The last one wasn’t cardboard like the other ones.

This one was velvet and oval shaped.

He heard Kagami move closer to him and he snapped his gaze up to look at his face. The dumb grin was gone, replaced by an almost unsure expression.

“Open it.” Kagami said softly and Kuroko’s gaze dropped again to the box.

He did, lifting the lid gingerly.

It clicked softly and he made a small wheezy noise that was probably his version of a gasp.

He expected the ring to be there but at the same time he didn’t. Kagami took the velvet box from his lax hand and picked the ring from its tiny cushion. He took Kuroko’s hand in his and slipped the ring on Kuroko’s ring finger. It was cold and smooth and fit perfectly.

Kuroko noticed that Kagami’s hands were shaking, so Kuroko looked up wanting to meet his gaze.

He still looks unsure and Kuroko finally realizes it’s because he never said anything, he just kept staring at the ring, completely dumbfounded.

“If-if you don’t want-” Kagami starts but doesn’t manage to finish because he’s suddenly tackle-hugged into the ground. He lets out a yelp of surprise because Kuroko knocks him down into the floor. It’s unusual because he only ‘jumps’ him (both figuratively and literally) when he’s really happy about something.

It settles a warm weight in Kagami’s gut, but then he startles when he feels something wet and warm on his face.

“Tetsu-mmmf.” Again, Kuroko doesn’t let him finish, so Kagami just sighs and gathers him closer.

They’ll have the whole Christmas to talk about it.


End file.
